


Friend

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Takes place in Kingdom Hearts 2, Warning: only dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: In the middle of the night, two people have a chat. One of them isn't exactly fully awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by I Knew You Once by didsomeonesayventus on Fanfiction.net. Take a wild guess who they are.

" _yawn_ Hello? Who's there?"

"You went to sleep again."

"Oh. Hey. Yeah well I'm _yawn_ tired."

"Haven't you had enough sleep?"

"Nah."

"I see."

"Hm. Ya know, this kind of reminds me of before."

"Oh? How so?"

"You know. Both you and her would find me sleeping somewhere."

"Ah. I think once we found you sleeping upside down on a bench."

"The sun felt nice and warm."

"Of course it did. Just like the shade of the tree felt nice and cool."

"You know, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean that you have to treat me like a child."

"So you're saying you don't act like one?"

"Oh haha."

"It's true and you know it."

"Things aren't the same."

"I know. We have all have changed in some way or another."

"Do you ever wish that things went back to the way they were? Before all this?"

"Sometimes. But then we wouldn't have seen the truth. What about you?"

"Well, if we haven't left then I wouldn't have made as many friends as I did. I wouldn't have been able to help all those people and worlds. It's really cool. Going to new worlds."

"It is."

"I searched for you, you know."

"I do."

"I was afraid that I would lose you."

"... I am sorry."

"It's ok. I found you again. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, this is a dream right? You look different than I remember. You're not even wearing the same clothes as you did. But neither am I, I guess. Don't worry. When I wake up I'll find you and her and we can go home."

"We will go home. All three of us."

"Yeah. I can't… wait… good night… _yawn_ Riku…"

"Good night… Ventus…"

**Author's Note:**

> So do you know who they are? ;)


End file.
